Informant and the Brute
by TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart
Summary: A beast, trapped in the heart of a forest was ridden with a heavy curse of untamed anger. An informant, hearing of the myths told about the monstrous being, his curiosity got the better of him. Meandering in the dark woods, he comes across the large castle, entering the gate and sealing his fate. Can Izaya subdue the creature's violent nature and capture his heart, too? Shizaya.


**Informant and the Brute**

**Summary:** A beast, trapped in the heart of a forest was ridden with a heavy curse of untamed anger. An informant, hearing of the myths told about the monstrous being, his curiosity got the better of him. Meandering in the dark woods, he comes across the large castle, entering the gate and sealing his fate. Can Izaya subdue the creature's violent nature and capture his heart, too? Shizaya.

**Warnings: **BL, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, possible OOC, first chapter may be slow and uneventful. The next will have much more.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a mere fandom work done out of my pure love for writing, my crave to get better, and Shizaya.

**Chapter One** – To Be a Beast

_To mirror the actions of a beast is to become one_.

The windy streets of Ikebukuro slowly began thinning with people as the dizzy informant stumbled along almost drunkenly, rain pouring down onto his small frame, although it went unnoticed. A wide smile was spread across his paling face as excitement and utmost joy shined in his sharp, carmine eyes. His heart beat quickly in his chest and pounded in his ears, his mind replaying the events that occurred just moments ago. Raven hair matted down to his head as wet clothes weighed down on his seemingly frail self. He wasn't quite aware where his body was taking him, which was rare, but he didn't care at the moment. One of his beloved humans had provided him with such a delightful show!

Slowly, the raven haired sadist came to a stop at a fountain in the middle of a quiet park where no one but an elderly couple lingered. The high slowly began wearing off as his surroundings became focused once again. His sharp senses came back, his ears picking up typical conversation between his humans and his eyes seeing the cautious looks he got from those who noticed him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, which was strange coming from the informant who experienced and noticed new things about the world every day. He sighed heavily, "How dull. If only that boy were still alive—he sure would make things more interesting."

About to stand up and head back to Shinjuku, he saw a little torn piece of newspaper fluttering around in the air, landing on his lap. He glanced down curiously, raising an eyebrow at the date. It was from years ago, what was it still doing out in the open air? He ran a finger over the crumbled and darkening paper, reading the title carefully. _"Beast Sighted Just Outside of Ikebukuro."_

Izaya's forehead crinkled in confusion. He knew everything and anything about this town, yet he'd never once heard about this mysterious castle deep into the woods surrounding Ikebukuro. Were there even any woods around here?

Thinking back to all of the places he'd been to and all of the information he'd caught, he knew of one area close to the town that remained untouched by the hands of people who craved to expand and build. He'd never bothered to wander inside that small patch of greenery on the map of the city, never thinking there was anything within the masses of green. But now, with this newfound curiosity, he began digging.

It was quite simple, really. He touched into his deep connections with underground workers, yakuza, internet sources, and even just simple clientele of his. All answers had been similar. They had all claimed that it was a myth that started many years ago by some elementary school children and that after investigation, nothing was found. Quickly, the stories had faded and no one brought up the myth about the Monster of Ikebukuro afterwards. There had been another sighting a few years after the first, which is what Izaya had read in the article, and more investigations occurred.

One reading on his computer caught his eye, however. It was an interview from the teen who'd claimed he'd seen it. He had said, "You have to want it. You have to _really _want to see it to be able to. At first, I hadn't seen it. But then I started to wonder. And then I went back months after, and I saw it—a beast living inside an old castle."

"So," Izaya said slowly, shifting his eyes away from the screen to look at Namie with narrowed eyes. "After that, no one bothered to bring it up again? The myth never lived, and yet those silly Americans still believe in Bigfoot*." He chuckled, placing his elbows on his desk and resting his chin on intertwined hands. "You know what I say Namie?"

She sighed, giving him a look that clearly stated she didn't care, and proceeded with her work.

"I say," he stood, his empty chair spinning behind him at the sudden movement, "let the myth go on! They want a Monster of Ikebukuro? I'll give them one and see how they react to that." A sly smirk placed itself onto his face, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Namie sighed again, this time louder and heavier. "I'm leaving," she said monotonously before grabbing her things and slamming the door behind herself.

The raven turned and narrowed his eyes at the closed door. "She'll break it if she keeps doing that," he turned back and stared down at the ant-sized humans below in his large windows. "Get ready, Ikebukuro!"

**Chapter End.**

***Not to offend any of you that believes in Bigfoot!**

**Short, I know. I'm so sorry about that. We'll consider this more as a prologue than a chapter then? It was just a beginner sort of thing, I don't want too many exciting things happening in the first chapter! Next will be longer, I promise!**

**Please give me your feedback. It helps out a lot, more than you can know! **


End file.
